


HEATHENS

by spookyanblurry



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Metahumans, Multi, Suicide Squad as Family, joshler - Freeform, probably others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyanblurry/pseuds/spookyanblurry
Summary: Belle Reve Penitentiary was what Tyler Joseph had called home for eight months. He'd been left to rot in a sweaty pig pen. Blurryface and Tyler's Siren abilities ensured that.After teaming up with a gang of the most wanted criminal metahumans on the continent, Tyler is dragged into a nightmare of action, romance, murder and friendship.Will Tyler, Blurry and his new friends be able to evade the authorities forever?





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler Joseph sat motionless on the hard cot fastened to one wall of his titanium reinforced prison cell. He did this as often as his busy mind would allow, staring at nothing in particular. His empty gaze currently focused on the cold, blank wall in front of him, thinking. Just thinking.

 

During these dismal periods of introspection, the loudest thoughts were one; How long had he been here (eight months, almost a year)? And two; Why was he left to rot in a maximum security prison in the first place (Mass murder, resisting arrest, assault against an officer of the law, manslaughter)?

 

Tyler had always been slightly... Atypical, for a boy his age. Being born a Siren with the ability to manipulate sound waves and different frequencies using only your vocal chords was certainly not the norm where Tyler was from. Then – at the tender age of seventeen – when he'd been diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, the Meta-human gene causing his Siren abilities split and his alter, Blurryface, was given powers much darker and more dangerous than Tyler's lethal brain-damaging screech.

 

Blurryface was given the ability to absorb one's essence, essentially. He stole their lives to fuel his own. He's killed a lot of people... too many.

 

Although, Tyler's therapist had told him to stop thinking of Blurry as an entirely separate entity, because Blurryface may have been in control, but it was Tyler's hands that took those people's lives. Tyler killed those people.

 

Once, a long time ago, the brunette man had overheard his parents say that he was evil, that Blurryface was evil. Tyler would have agreed if he didn't know what it was like to be so close to the source of all your power, only to deny yourself of it. It was almost torture, and as much as Tyler hated to admit it, it honestly just wasn't worth it to fight off Blurry anymore. It turned his stomach to know that he was the cause of so much pain, but the 'blood lust,' so to speak, made his nausea worse.

 

Jesus, he deserved to die here.

 

Tyler remembered the day he'd fucked his life over very clearly. He'd just gotten in his car, on his way home from the gig he'd played with his band mates. He figured he would go home, shower, kiss his fiance, tell her about the show and then maybe curl up on the couch and have a quiet night. Though that hadn't been in the cards, as when Tyler had reached the bedroom after following a trail of suspiciously familiar clothes strewn about the house, He was greeted by the sight of his brother and fiance fucking in his bed. He remembered being so angry, he blacked out. When he woke, both Zack and Jenna were dead. Their corpses stared up at him with dull eyes. Their faces frozen in terror. The veins in their necks had turned black with Blurry's corruption, branching out across pale skin. Though he hadn't eaten anything that day, Tyler vomited regardless.

 

Jenna and Zack may have been the first people to die at his and Blurryface's hands, but they most certainly weren't the last. He'd killed handfuls of police and S.W.A.T. officers in the fight for his life, and he'd picked up a gun somewhere down the line, using that along with his Meta-human abilities. Innocent people had gotten in the way of his alter's rage and payed for it with their lives.

 

Tyler wished he could say he didn't enjoy the power he felt after Blurry killed. But his therapist had made it a goal to stop lying, too.

 

He truly did belong in Belle Reve Penitentiary. He was even worse than Blurryface. 

 

“Hey,” Tyler heard a voice whisper, ripping him from his thoughts. “Psst, Hey Joseph!” He sighed. Melanie.

 

Melanie Martinez, or better known as, Crybaby. She was one of the toughest, not to mention youngest, criminals in the Penn. She was nineteen, got caught up with the wrong group of kids and ended up sleeping with America's most wanted, Queen Halsey. Though physically she's not so intimidating, what with her small stature and almost baby-ish attitude and looks, she held power over water. She can (and has), killed people by crying. Hissy fits are quite a dangerous thing and should be avoided at all costs.

 

Tyler stood and moved to the bars. He couldn't see her but he knew she was there, he could sense her. “What, Mel?” He hissed. “Can't you tell I'm busy?”

 

A loud and obnoxious snort came from the other cell. “Yeah okay Hon'. We both know you're just mopin' around feelin' all sorry for yourself.” Her tone had taken on a more mocking edge, “They call  _ me _ Crybaby, but honestly, they should'a saved that one for  _ you _ . It's about time you end your little... pity party and accept the fact that all you are's a dirty criminal. A murder-ah. Metahuman  _ scum _ . Just like the rest of us.”

 

A growl left his lips unbidden. Blurry. “Listen up you whiny little bitch!” He started, though it wasn't actually him talking. His alter had taken the reigns. He was interrupted by a salty wave of wetness and the unmistakable high pitched giggle of Crybaby. She'd just fucking cried on him. From the cell  _ beside  _ him. He supposed he deserved this. Sighing once again, Blurry gave up control to quietly fume in the back of his mind for a while, allowing Tyler to wipe the young woman's tears off his face.

 

“If you're done, I'll go back to moping now.” He hissed, annoyed at the younger prisoner.

 

“Wait a sec, Joseph! I actually got somethin' to tell ya!” She said, reaching her arm out through the bars of her cell and into Tyler's, frantically waving him back. He paused and walked back curious to what information the tear-manipulating Metahuman had obtained.

 

“I'm listening.” He could practically hear the grin in her young voice when she spoke.

 

“Eee! Okay Okay,” She squealed, she always had been easily excitable. “So my girl Halsey's got somethin' real big cooked up. She got some thug on the outside to get a message to me.” She whispered slyly, lowering her voice further. Tyler had to lean in to hear the rest of it. “Guy said she was sendin' some heavy back-up for the escape. You ever heard of The Human Volcano?”

  
  


“Holy shit. There's no way this piddly ass swat team could take down Dun.” Tyler gasped. Josh Dun, or The Human Volcano, was an infamous criminal. He'd been the key to success for countless bank heists and the like. Dun was an extremely powerful Metahuman, though having the ability to completely liquefy himself into molten lava, and the ability to control fire, felt a little like cheating to Tyler. Because, what Tyler did took time and energy, he couldn't just roast people or, Hell, drown them like Mel. He had to fight before he took a life and that seemed a little more honorable. Like, maybe the deaths weren't totally meaningless. Or maybe Tyler was just trying to justify mass murder.

 

“I know right? We're gettin' out for sure!” The half blonde- half – dark haired girl whisper-yelled patting his bars.

 

Wait... We? Did she mean We as in the royal We?

 

“Look, Hals' said she was bustin' me out of the slammer and to round up any friends I trust not to stab us in the back. You're my friend, Joseph, you betta be comin' with me.”

 

Tyler was left speechless. He'd been here eight months and he'd already been proven worthy enough to break out of a maximum security Metahuman containment facility with some of the world's most ruthless and dangerous criminals. Maybe he wasn't as fucked as he had originally thought. “Y-you trust me that much?” He finally stuttered. He grabbed one of the bars and the younger girl placed her hand on top of his and squeezed. A gesture of comfort.

 

“'Course I do, dummy. Blurry ain't that scary.” She laughed. “Dun's bein' brought in today, so we'll need to get a map of this shithole for him. Think you could charm the pants off'a the lady at the desk durin' arts an' crafts?” She asks conspiratorially. Tyler was still stuck on the fact Crybaby considered him a trusted ally.

 

“Uh, I guess I could try. Don't know how charming I am, but are you sure, about Blurry not being a problem? I mean, when he's angry, he doesn't discriminate against what or who he kills. Even if he tolerates you more than most.” The brunette trailed off.

 

“Look, Pumpkin, You ain't like the other assholes they locked up in here, okay? Your morals are a little screwy, but you got a good heart, and _ I trust you,  _ so I ain't leavin' you behind. 'Sides, after you're little murd-ah spree started gainin' traction with the news, Halsey and I kinda wanted to work with Blurryface.”

 

“Okay.” He replied. The new, and slightly world shattering, information Crybaby had dropped on him, solidified the want to help. “So after I snatch the map, then what?”

 

“Then, we go spread the good word of our Crime Queen to the rest of the godless Heathens we spend time with.” She said giggling hysterically, slinking back into the farthest parts of her cell.

  
  


Tyler pondered over what he had learned as he sat back on his cot, continuing his introspective session. One, Crybaby and he were trusted allies, Two, Crybaby and her Queen of Crime were breaking him out of prison. Three, they had admired his work. Well, Blurry's work.

 

_ Oh c'mon Ty, take a little credit for once.  _ Our _ work. _

 

__ Tyler squeezed his eyes shut tightly, shook his head, and willed the voice away. He couldn't handle this right now. But, his alter never did allow him to be happy for very long.

 

_ You're such an asshole Blurryface. Leave me alone. _

 

__ As usually, Blurry ignored him.

 

_ Christ, Tyler. Won't you ever take some initiative and go out and be something other than pathetic? Crybaby, arm candy to one of the most notorious Crime Leaders in the world, wants us to come out and play. We're criminals Joseph. Let's shatter this place's quaint little facade of control and send the rest of the world into  _ chaos _. Unless you're too chicken-shit to be the bad boy for once. Live a little. Rebel. _

 

__ Tyler bit his lip and his stare was so intense, he was lucky he hadn't gotten heat vision as an ability. If he had, the wall to Melanie's cell would've had a large hole in it by then.

 

He knew it was wrong and he shouldn't but, he was seriously considering what Blurry had said. He was kind of right. Tyler wanted to be free, to feel that rush of adrenaline being on the run caused again. He imagined him Melanie, Halsey and Dun committing heists, murders, plotting world domination even. In his head it actually seemed like a morbid kind of game. The kind where you could do whatever you liked and no consequences came your way.

 

He could always get locked up again, or killed. But death was inevitable (been there, done that, had  _ that _ existential crisis) and perhaps his new friends would break him out again, should he ever be recaptured. These being minor obstacles, easily overcome.

 

There were looking to be far more pros than cons to accepting their offer, and Tyler, deciding then and there, that he was not going to be a pathetic little cry baby who let people like the government get in the way of what he wanted, he was going to be the public enemy they had painted him to be.

 

_ Alright. I'm interested. But you need to  _ promise _ me you won't turn on Mel and the others. They're important to our survival. _

 

He had a feeling they'd be important to Tyler, personally, as well. Melanie seemed to take the whole Crime Family thing very seriously.

 

_ Scouts honor, Ty-ty. Why would I waste my opportunity to raise a little hell after playing nice for oh, so long? I wasn't born yesterday. _

 

__ Tyler sighed in relief, he couldn't believe it was that easy to get on Blurry's good side. He probably should have tried this a long time ago.

 

_ So, we have a truce?  _ Tyler asked, and his alter hummed in agreement. The sound seemed to tickle his brain.  _ Temporary or longstanding? _

 

__ _ Longstanding,  _ Blurry said with finality.  _ Unless, in the future, you ever change your mind. Then we'll go back to the way things were before. Fighting for control over our body. Oh, and if you do decide the truce is off? All of your little friends are dead. _

 

__ Tyler shuddered as Blurry's bone-chilling laugh echoed in his ears. Well. Tyler was a criminal. Blurry had declared it so. His word was usually law. No turning back now.

 

Now, he realized, Tyler  _ is _ Blurryface.

 

 


	2. Two

The next day had Tyler situated in the arts and crafts room, seated at a table next to Melanie who was chattering excitedly about the new arrival and coloring in an activity book. The bi-color, black and blonde haired girl been going on about how Dun had come to Halsey months before Mel was arrested and figured joining forces would be a grand idea. To which the both of them agreed. Tyler had to agree as well, it was smart. There were strength in numbers, and apparently, honor among thieves.

 

“Oh, Oh! Here come's Patrick and Brendon!” She hissed to him, tugging on his jumpsuit sleeve like a child. Tyler huffed and turned his attention to the men walking towards them.

 

The first, he recognized as Patrick Stump, alias; Soundwave. Patrick was a shorter man, shorter than his companion, and while not fat or out of shape, he was just the slightest bit round. If it weren't for the prosthetic hook on his hand, he'd seem almost harmless with his friendly smile, kind eyes and his ginger hair, cut short and slicked back stylishly. Tyler had seen enough about him on the news to know he was highly a dangerous metahuman. Stump was a Siren, like Tyler, though, the ginger man had had far more time to get used to his powers as he was slightly older than he and Melanie.

 

The second man he knew as Brendon Urie, or The Technician. Urie was tall, slim and pretty. His chocolate colored hair was brushed pack haphazardly, giving off that 'just had sex' vibe. He had tied his jumpsuit arms around his waist, probably do to the thick heat of the prison, and his slightly damp white t-shirt was on display. Tyler knew less about The Technician than he did Soundwave. Mostly because Soundwave had been covered on every news station for weeks after he was arrested. But, for Brendon? Not a lot. Tyler knew he could somehow tap into any electronic device in the world due to his metahuman abilities, though he hadn't a clue how that worked. But apparently, Brendon really hadn't done much serious crime. Mainly identity theft. He'd been arrested in a half a million dollar penthouse in L.A. Under the alias, Ryan Ross.

 

“Mel, Joseph.” Urie greeted, taking a seat across from him, Patrick was left with the seat in front of Melanie.

 

“Heya, nerd.” She teased Brendon. “How ya doin' Patty?”

 

“Don't call me that.” Patrick sighed. Mel giggled and dodged Patrick's under-the-table kick. “How do you think I'm doing? Pete's still in the Med Bay.” He added, answering her earlier question.

 

“Ah, he'll be alright, accelerated healing factor is a plus.” Brendon said, nudging the man beside him.

 

Pete must have been the one who'd been stabbed.

 

“Hayls should be outta solitary by lunch. So we'll grab her and Dun, then get to plannin', sound good?” Melanie asked the group. They all nodded their agreement, and the young woman smiled, before turning to Tyler with a frown. “Hey, Tyguy, did'ya happen to snatch the thingy I told ya to grab?” The floor plan. Right.

 

Tyler had gone to the receptionist at the front of the rec room and used his power of suggestion to get her to hand him a copy of the map. It had been too easy. This place was getting too content with it's fragile illusion of control. There hadn't been an escape attempt since long before he'd gotten there. Now was honestly the perfect time to stir the pot. Fuck shit up while the pigs are slow and lazy and sated. They might be able to pull this off if they stay smart and leave no room for errors.

 

“Yeah, it was a fucking cakewalk.” He confirmed, “Got it on me. You need it now or can it wait till later?” He asked her. Her grin was wide and the gap in her front teeth made her look far too young to be in a state penitentiary. He allowed a small smile to slip onto his face.

 

“Yeah, that's fine, hon'. We'll look over it with Dun.” She said, grin shrinking but never fading. The guards came in then, rounding up the prisoners to take them back to their cells.

 

 

 

 

Tyler was escorted back by two burly guards he'd never seen before. “Time to go, Joseph. Move it.” The one on his left grunted, pushing violently forward.

 

“I'm going, Christ.” Tyler mumbled, trying to keep himself from tripping and eating shit. As they walked through cell block C (one of the more higher security cell blocks, and the block Tyler called home), He noticed a ruby haired man in one of the cells near he and Mel, drugged to his eyeballs, slumped over on his cot, drooling on himself. Fuck, he looked familiar. It was then that he remembered a specific story done on The Human Volcano. They'd found a security tape of a heist in which a clear picture of the mans face was shown, free of the normal raging flames.

 

Shit. That was him. Dun was a fucking vegetable. He had to tell the others they were fucked. Unless they took Josh off whatever the hell they'd put him on he'd be utterly useless. Melanie would be crushed. He could tell she liked Dun. That and he knew she wanted to get back to her 'one true love forever and ever.'

 

He was shoved into his cell and the door slid shut behind him with a resounding bang. Tyler barely waits for the guards to walk away before he was hurriedly pounding his fist against the wall to her cell.

 

“Mel,” He whispered, desperation seeped off of him in waves. “C'mon, Mel it's important.” he knew she was in there. She'd been escorted before he had.

 

“You saw 'im too didn't ya?” She asked and her voice sounded broken and jagged and close to tears. Tyler let out a noise he hoped sounded like a yes. “Well we ain't leavin' him behind. He risked his hide for me and I ain't lettin' him rot here. He's a sweet guy, despite the obvious.” She said, voice stern and it held an air of finality that meant nothing could change her mind.

 

They'd known each other for such a short amount of time, but Tyler realized he knew the younger girl fairly well. He admired her warped, criminal naivety. How she could stay so kind and genuine whilst committing murders and armed robberies. It was probably Halsey that kept her so... protected. Sheltered almost.

 

“Hey, if you want him to come with, then he's coming.” Tyler promised with the same amount of determination the younger had used before.”We'll figure out a way to get him lucid. What do you think they pumped into him? Morphine?” He asked.

 

“Eh, Xanax, Valium, and roofies are the most common sedatives. Maybe they got poor Joshy on opium.” She sighed. “We can't really do anything about it. Just gotta wait the high out.”

 

Tyler sighed, pulling the floor plan out of his jumpsuit and discreetly slipping it into her cell. “Here, I'll get started on a plan to spring Dun.” He said before moving to his cot.

 

How the hell was he going to fix this?

 

_How the hell are_ you _going to get Dun?_ You _couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag, let alone take any of the guards that will no doubt be keeping watch. He's THE most dangerous criminal in America. What? Did you expect to just walk in and carry the drooling idiot out on your shoulder? Didn't think so, shit-for-brains. Leave getting Dun to me._

 

Tyler was getting tired of sighing. But, Blurryface did have a point. The Human Volcano's guards were probably way more prepared than the Belle Reve imbeciles. Blurry was far better equipped to handle this.

 

_For once, I'm actually glad you're a little bitch._ Blurry teased. _Besides, in the whole eight month's we've been stuck in this fucking swamp, you haven't memorized the guards' shifts?_

 

Tyler's face flushed, he probably should have at least payed a little attention to the staff and their shifts, but instead, he'd been moping. Blurry always found ways to make him feel utterly incompetent.

 

_You're unbelievable. I can't believe we're the same person. It's impossible. I'm no where near as stupid as you._ His tone was perplexed and it made Tyler's face heat even more. A mental sigh followed a loaded silence. _Whatever, okay. So, If I'm going to get Dun out I'm gonna need the reigns, kiddo._

 

_Not happening. I don't trust you not to kill Josh. Or Melanie._ Tyler snapped.

 

_Look, you dumb ass, we still have that truce. I may be a fucking mass murdering serial killer but I respect the deals and promises I make. You're friends won't get hurt but the guards will, so we need to bust Dun out last. Get your friends out, then I'll get the human fucking torch or whatever._ Blurry explained slowly, like he was explaining his plan to a five year old.

 

_You are five._

 

“Stop reading my private thoughts you shit head!” Tyler yelled aloud.

 

_Learn to keep 'em to yourself, you don't hear everything I think do you? Because I can control what you hear and see from your side. You could too, if you bothered to figure it out._

 

“Quit fucking talking to yourself Joseph, you're crazy!” A guard yelled and rattled the bars of his cell with his baton, startling the hell out of both prisoners.

 

_Anyway, You're gonna want to let me take the wheel Tyguy, I'm not asking nicely anymore. Shut up and go to sleep. Planning is easier when I'm driving._ He hissed and suddenly Tyler was jerked violently to the floor by an unseen force, his vision grayed and his head throbbed in pain. Another jolt of pain in his head stole the breath from his lungs and he couldn't help but pass out.

 

Tyler, or Blurryface, stopped completely. Sitting still as a statue, frozen to his spot on the floor. His eyes were closed and his lips had somehow remembered how to smirk, as the corners of his lips were quirked up dangerously. Finally he was fucking free. Free of Tyler's constant thinking. He detested the fact he was the alternate personality to a whiny little bitch sometimes, he _was_ Tyler. Well, Everything Tyler hated about himself. That's probably why he'd been given power over death. He was made of hate, and hate was powerful. One of the most powerful emotions, next to fear and love of course. It made sense. To him at least.

 

After lying there for a moment, soaking in the fact that he was actually in control for more than an hour, without having to either run from the authorities or without Tyler fighting for control back. He was free to finally experience having a body, a vessel, and have it listen to only him for a while. Blurry opened his eyes and squinted as his sensitive eyes burned from the dim light. The smirk had never left his face and he stood, going to sit back on the cot he'd pushed Tyler off of.

 

Alright, so how the hell was he going to spring Dun? The guards assigned specifically to Dun were switched out every day or two, leaving a ten minute window where he could possibly slip from the arts and crafts room to go get him. Though where they'd go after was the problem. He could use Tyler's Siren abilities to get the guards to break out Dun for him. Actually, yeah. That could work. If he could sneak up on Josh's assigned guards and get them under his control, that could be vital in springing all of them out of this fucking hellhole.

 

That's how they'd do it.

 

“Mel,” Blurry said, not leaving his spot. When there was no reply he tried again. “MEL.”

 

A snort and a groan, “Huh, wazzit'ya'wan' hon'?” She must have been sleeping.

 

“I may have concocted a half-baked plan that will most likely get us all killed, but it's the only thing I can think of.” He said seriously.

 

“Whoa, wait. Already? Damn Joseph, you sure don't waste no one's time.” She said, perking up and from the sounds of it, getting closer to the cell wall. He got up and did the same.

 

“Wrong, sugar. Sweet little Tyler is taking a nap. It's Blurry.” He drawled, bored.

 

“Ah, how ya doin' Blur-baby? Haven't had a good chit-chat with you since you got here.” The red eyed man rolled his eyes at the way she sounded as if she were talking to an old friend, not someone who'd almost killed her during a hissy-fit of his own.

 

“Look, Tyler's a Siren and the staff here have gotten far too content with the inmates submission. He got the floor plan using his abilities and I know how to tap into them. Plus, We can get Bren to short Patrick's chip and then we'd have two Sirens to keep the guards in a dopey fucking trance. Sirens of old led sailors to their deaths, we'll lead soldiers to an eventual prison sentence for assisting a break out.” He explained to her.

 

“Oh,” The dual-color haired girl squealed. “Blurryface, if we weren't in prison cells I'd hug you so hard right now!”

 

“Don't touch me.” Blurry's nose crinkling in disgust. Melanie just laughed.

 

“I'll get word to the others, 'bout ya plan.” She said, squealing and moving back into the cell.

 

 

Blurry sighed, slumping on his cot. It was nearly lunch. Pete Wentz and Hayley Williams would be joining the party. More people he had to babysit to make sure they didn't fuck everything up. But he knew that Patrick wouldn't leave without his partner in crime, and Hayley would hunt them all down if they left her here. No hell worse than a woman scorned apparently. They didn't call her She-Devil for nothing.

 

He was pulled out of his introspection by the lights shutting off and his cell door sliding open. Whoa, what the hell? The intercom crackled to life and startled the shit out of him.

 

“Crybaby, Blurryface. Listen very closely. I've shut down all power to this cell block, locking most of the guards in the other sections of the prison, as of right now you have twenty minutes until the higher ups notice your gone to go and visit Dun. Halsey sends her love.” A man's voice echoed through Tyler and Melanie's cell.

 

“Oh, Mikey, you lovely bastard!” Melanie screeched bounding out of her cell and grabbed Blurryface by the sleeve. “C'mon Shortstuff, let's go check on my little Dunshine.”

 

Blurry followed, though had ripped their arm out of her grip first. Blurry hated being touched. He wasn't sure why, but something about another persons hands on him made his skin crawl. He was silent as they made their way to Josh's cell, focused only on the task ahead.

 

The two guards stood in front of Dun's open cell, talking in hushed whispers and clutching their guns nervously. As he moved closer, he hummed a tune he'd been working on before being arrested. The guards drooped and then straightened again, turning their focus on him. Good, it had worked.

 

“Go find the nearest broom closet and lock yourselves in it. Hand over any and all weapons first.” He commanded, voice honeyed and seductive. The men cooperated and handed both he and Mel semi-automatics and two pistols before, walking away.

 

“Christ,” A hoarse voice sighed. “Thought I'd never get to stop drooling all over myself. I need a shower.” Josh Dun sat up on the cot and made his way over to them.

 

That sneaky bastard.

 

He scooped Melanie up into a bone crushing hug, asking her how her stay in the penn was, before turning to Blurry and shaking his hand. “Oh!” Mel said. “Joshie, This is Tyler Joseph, Or Blurryface.”

 

“Nice to meet you, big fan of your work.” He smiled and Blurry felt his chest convulse in the strangest of ways. It takes him a second to reply.

 

“And I of yours.” He hoped the smile on his face was charming instead of creepy. Tyler always had been the cuter of the two. Blurryface's red eyes made people uncomfortable. Dun's smile widened, eyes crinkling and tongue poking through his teeth. The intercom crackled again and the voice, Mikey, spoke.

 

“Alright, you guy's have that floor plan? I can open a path for you to get through, though if you have to grab anyone else I suggest you do that now.” He informed them. They were leaving today.

 

“Open the cells holding Urie, Stump, Wentz, and Williams, send them to the cafeteria and we can get out through the front doors.” Melanie said.

 

“There'll be a chopper waiting for you on the roof of the prison, Halsey insisted her Princess bust out in style.” He ordered. Mel looked extremely pleased.

 

“Awe, she's such a romantic type, my Hals.” The girl sighed.”To the roof then. Tell the oth-ahs would ya, Mike n' Ikes?” She said skipping down the corridor where a door had opened.

 

Blurry and Josh had walked together mostly in silence, while Melanie skipped ahead of them and picked off whatever guards had been left in the cell block. They made their way to the stairs as the door buzzed and swung open, swinging shut behind them and locking. Bee looked over at Dun and felt that tug in his chest again. It caused his face to heat uncomfortably and he hated it. He especially hated the smirk Dun adopted after seeing his flushed face. He huffed and pushed passed the older man to bound up the stairwell after Melanie.

 

The door to the roof opened and the wind from the helicopter blades felt fucking excellent against his hot skin. He breathed in deeply. The muggy air of cell block C was no more. They were free. Blurry felt almost giddy and he was surprised to find that didn't bother him in the least. He looked at the chopper to see Halsey sitting at a turret, Melanie hanging off the Blue skinned girl in a disgusting display of public affection.

 

“Hey Mel-baby, ya'll ready?” She turned her yellow eyes at us.

 

“We have ta wait for four more, sorry babe.” Mel shrugged.

 

As soon as she'd finished speaking, the stairwell door opened and the rest of the team decided to finally show up.

 

“Sorry we're late, ran into some trouble on our way up, Had to grab Pete.” Urie said as he and the others climbed into the copter. Blurry climbed in after Dun and prepared to relinquish control to his weaker counterpart.

 

_Guess we fucking did it Joseph, we got Dun, and got out of Belle Reve. Let's go raise some hell._

 

Blurry had know there would be no reply, as Tyler was still out cold, but he'd gotten used to the constant stream of consciousness that was Tyler Robert Joseph and, as much as he hated to admit it, he sort of missed the whiny little twerp.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say thanks to you guys for reading, to my boyfriend for making me finish at least two chapters before i uploaded anything. Oh, and if you left a comment or a kudos then thanks as well.
> 
> Stay alive frens. |-/  
> -Ash


End file.
